vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystique Sonia
Summary Mystique Sonia is a hero of Big Green, classified as Hero 103, and is the only female member of the hero team known as First Squad. Despite her being the only woman on the team, that doesn’t mean people go easy on her, or that she goes easy on others. An effective warrior on the field, Mystique utilizes her tongue to fight against her opponents, and uses it in many different ways while in the middle of combat. Yaksha, meanwhile, is a hat-like demon of an unknown origin that, while fully capable of functioning on his own, follows Mystique Sonia around. The two have a very affectionate relationship, and in combat they’re capable of working together seamlessly, making them a force to be reckoned with. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Mystique Sonia Origin: Hero: 108 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Hero 103, hat demon Powers and Abilities: |-| Mystique Sonia= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Elasticity, Toon Force, Plant Manipulation (Her spit can cause plants to grow at an increased rate), limited Transmutation (Anyone who says “I love you” to her three times will turn into a Yaksha), Flight (Can spin her tongue around fast enough to fly) Statistics Amplification (Can increase her strength with strength buns, and greatly increase her speed with Super Chi techniques), Chi Manipulation Healing (Her kiss caused Yaksha to become invigorated and full of energy), Air Manipulation (Can spin her tongue around to create high speed winds), possibly Empathic Manipulation (With help from Yaksha, she was given a makeover which made her enemies fall in love with her) Resistance to Fragrance Manipulation (Withstood a stench that caused Jumpy Ghostface to pass out) and Empathic Manipulation (Could resist the Peacock Queen’s beauty, which made her enemies fall in love with her without fail) |-| Yaksha= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity, Body Control, Transformation, Toon Force, Fusionism (Can combine with the other heroes of Big Green) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be comparable to an early series Mighty Ray, who was capable of doing this with a casual attack) Speed: Relativistic (Scales to heroes such as Mighty Ray, who dodged a beam of solar energy, and Lin Chung, who dodged lasers) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class M (Should be comparable to Mighty Ray, who’s capable of resisting the force of a monster who could suck in islands for some time) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Can survive attacks from Mighty Ray, and is comparable to those who can) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time, battling against whole armies with no real issues) Range: Tens of meters with her tongue, Yaksha is capable of going even farther Standard Equipment: Bun seeds, Yaksha Intelligence: Above Average (Was able time quickly pick up how to play the flute, and is good at thinking on the fly. She’s incredibly skilled in combat, being able to take on entire armies of animal forces alongside her other allies, in fights where she’s normally outnumbered) Weaknesses: Can be rather vain, Yaksha can die, and she would become very emotional Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Hero 108 Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Plant Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chi Users Category:Healing Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Duos Category:Demons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Network